Yugioh GX Origins: Zane Truesdale
by NeonPheonix
Summary: This is my take on Zane's origin. This is the story of Zane's first two years at Duel Academy. STORY CANCELLED: NOTES INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the FanFic 'The Truth About Zane' by Wolfkeeper989. **

**The first few scenes are similar, but the rest is just Zane's adventures in his first two years at Duel Academy.**

**This is inspired by the FanFic 'The Truth About Zane' by Wolfkeeper989. **

**The first few scenes are similar, but the rest is just Zane's adventures in his first two years at Duel Academy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yugioh GX, any cards(other than my OCs and made up cards), and I do not own anything referenced in this fic.**

Kaiser. Hell Kaiser. Big Man on Campus. King of Obelisk. Jewel of Duel Academy. Master of Cyber Style. Zane Truesdale had developed quite a reputation over the years. Having faced many opponents and few losses. Some of his best friends would call him a hero, or a brother. Boys wanted to be him, girls wanted to date him. He will not be forgotten. But what was it about this stoic emotionless wall of a duelist that made people respect him? For Zane, it all began when he was born.

Yugioh GX

A man in his mid-twenties watched over his wife as she gave birth to his first born. Suddenly, a cold fog enveloped the mansion, then the man was reminded of a deal that he had struck so many years ago. He had sold his soul for riches, a decision that he regretted everyday. This man had dark blue hair, and a white dress shirt over black dress pants. His wife was wearing a hospital gown while the single doctor there wore standard hospital wear.

Robert* scowled as he heard the whistling that he remembered all too well. A crimson skinned Duel Spirit appeared before Robert Truesdale, just as the new father could hear his first son being born. "Oh Robert... Remember our deal? I'd like to tell you something," The phantom also had long white hair, that was waved around by unfelt winds as he whispered. Robert growled, "What Dark Dust?!"

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"I hate you."

"Then I guess you don't want to hear about your son's future..."

"WHAT?"

"Using part of the power I received from your soul, I looked into your son's future and saw some very concerning things**."

"Like what?"

The Dark Dust Spirit whispered something in the new father's ear**. Robert glared at the red wraith, nodding, "If it means keeping my sons*** alive, take his ability."

"So be it. Your son will never be able to show emotion again, but will still feel them, balled up inside."

Rise of Kaiser.

Years later, Zane Truesdale awakened without need of assistance from an alarm clock or his parents. The fifteen year-old boy silently put on a new shirt and a new pair of pants. He stealthily avoided waking up his twelve year-old brother as he got his deck and duel disk ready for action. The blue haired duelist would soon win the entrance exam, already knowing he had scored very high in the written half of the exam, but knowing that he would win because of his immense talent.

Zane walked into his parents' room, kissing his mother goodbye and hugging both his father and his mother. The stoic teen left without saying a word. His parents were the ones who encouraged him to go to Duel Academy, especially after he had been recommended by Chancellor Sheppard. Sheppard had taken Zane under his wing for a year long tutelage at a kind of Duel Camp, Zane had come back with a new card and a vastly improved set of dueling skills.

The first born Truesdale exited quietly, without any effort exerted of course, Zane was just a quiet human being. He looked out from the sidewalk, looking at his home. He had never left it for this long, the only time he had been away was when he left with Sheppard to learn the way of the Cyber Style.

Zane was tall for his age, about 5'9. The Truesdale boy's face could not have been more indifferent, but inwardly he was as excited as possible. He was going to go to DUEL ACADEMY! Whose dream wasn't to go there? Zane never broke stride as he thought to himself, maybe I'll even meet some of the other kids I met at the Cyber Style Dojo.

The well groomed teen continued his even pace towards the Kaiba Dome, where all the try outs would take place. Even as he walked, dozens of duelists of every height, race, and status ran towards the Kaiba Dome, where they each hoped their dream would come true. But only one teen knew they would pass. That was Zane.

When he finally made it, the tall 15 year old nodded to the young man behind the front desk. "What's your name kid?" The attendant asked.

"Zane Truesdale. You may want to remember that."

Zane signed the paper, scrawling his signature on the line. Just as he sat down in the stands, the Cyber Style Master's name was called. He walked silently to his duel area, standing on the side opposite to the Proctor's.

His Proctor was a girl that looked to be a few years older than Zane himself. She had long red hair and a tight violet blazer on. Her skirt probably covered a little bit more than 6 inches, but Zane didn't care. He wanted a duel, not a fashion show. The Proctor asked,"Are you ready to duel?"

Zane nodded, then allowed his examiner to make the first move,"Ladies first."

"Oh a gentleman huh? How sweet!"

Proctor: 4000

Zane: 4000

She drew, then yelled,"I activate my Garbage Ogre's effect! By discarding him I can add a Garbage Lord from my deck to my hand." A nearly transparent troll like monster appeared next to the Proctor as she added her new monster to her hand. She went on,"Then I summon my Lord in defense mode by paying 2000 life points!" (Proctor: 4000, 2000) A royally adorned man with a long flowing trash cape and a scepter made of discarded soup cans took a knee in front of his summoner. (Lord: 0/2400) "Then I play a face-down and end my turn."

Zane drew,"I activate Power Bond! So by sending my three Cyber Dragons in my hand to the graveyard I can summon my ultimate monster! Rise Cyber End Dragon!" Three robotic snake like creatures appeared, before melding together to form a giant three headed robot. This one roared ferociously at the Proctor. "Any Machine Fusion monster summoned by Power Bond get's double ATK points! But before I attack I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying that pesky face-down." Zane explained before his mini whirlwind shattered his opponent's face-down. (CED: 4000/2800 - 8000/2800)

"If you had a chance to activate that Negate Attack, you would've won because during the end of my turn Power Bond forces me to lose life points equal to my End Dragon's original ATK points! But I knew from the beginning that this would be easy. CYBER END DRAGON! End this with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane declared, then the Cyber End Dragon charged up crackling blue energy in it's metallic maw. It fired, decimating the Garbage Lord easily, along with the rest of the Proctor's life points. (Proctor: 2000, 0).

Zane v Proctor: Zane Truesdale(Winner).

Congratulations Mr. Truesdale. Welcome to Duel Academy!"

Yugioh GX

Next time on, the Story of Zane... Zane's first day is next chapter. Will you recognize any of the students, will he make new friends, or will Zane just make a whole lot of enemies?

**Author's Notes: **

***Zane's dad is named Robert because that is the result of slightly tweaking the last name of an erotica author who used the pseudonym 'Zane', whose work came up by googling Zane.**

****I'm not going to tell you what Dark Dust Spirit says, it would spoil the story.**

*****Dark Dust did however reveal that Robert will have two sons in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is inspired by the FanFic 'The Truth About Zane' by Wolfkeeper989. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yugioh GX, any cards(other than my OCs and made up cards), and I do not own anything referenced in this fic.**

A large helicopter carried the newest Duel Academy students to their destination. The sun shined brightly over the island, which had an actual volcano! There was a huge building with several large pillars sticking out surrounded by forests acre upon acre wide. On the shores life beaches and a dock, which had a cruise ship parked there.

Zane stared at the place that would become his new home, his school, and his dojo for the next three years. He had no comprehension of the feats he would accomplish while here, and he certainly had no idea who and what he would meet while at Duel Academy. The Academy staff had given Zane a blue jacket, telling him that he would be part of the Millenium House, Obelisk Blue. The Elite of Duel Academy.

News had spread fast over the school of Zane's victory. In fact, only three other duelists had ever to pull an FTK at the entrance exams. One was a boy by the name of Atticus Rhodes, a first year like Zane, and the other was a student named Neji Fujiwaru, a student who graduated the year prior.

While Zane would become the top duelist there was a different Kaiser at Duel Academy his first year. They called him The King of Cards. His name was Elvis Gates, and he was the King.

Yugioh GX

After a brief speech made by Chancellor Shepperd, Zane was shown to his dormitory. The first year began to lay on his bed, uninterrupted. That is until a tall and lean Obelisk Blue boy busted in. "You! You're Zane Truesdale right? Well I know somebody who wants to see you," The invading teen said. Zane shrugged, then followed the other student. His tour guide led him to a seated Obelisk Blue in what seemed to be a living room. Another Obelisk sat on next to him on the navy colored couch.

Both looked a little too pleased that Zane had come. A very muscular and tall boy in blue chuckled,"I hear you beat your Proctor in one move kid. Pretty impressive. But I can't have your reputation out shadowing me. Because you don't belong here. I'll prove it!" This muscle bound teen had a brunette head of hair, the top was flicked up. "Why don't I belong here Mr..." Zane asked.

"Well, only third years get into the Millenium House! Name's Gates, Elvis Gates and I challenge you to a duel!" Elvis yelled.

Yugioh GX

They dueled directly outside the Millenium House. Elvis had given Zane a few hours to prepare for himself, so by the time they got down to it, the duel was going to take place near Midnight. The two other Obelisks from earlier that day stood at Elvis's side whilst Zane remained alone. Both pulled out their respective Disks.

Zane: 4000

Elvis: 4000

Elvis went first, "I know all about your cards Zane. So don't even think you're gonna win. I summon Solar Flare Dragon!" (SFD: 1500/1000) A mighty serpent like monster appeared. It appeared to be made of coal, when all of a sudden it ignited. Scarlet, orange, and yellow flames sprouted throughout it. Elvis continued,"During each of my End Phases you take 500 points of damage and if I control another Pyro type, it can't be attacked. So to show you, I set two cards face-down and end my turn." The flaming snake grew horns, followed by a fierce howl, sending a fire ball right towards Zane. He didn't even flinch as the orb hit him. (Zane: 4000, 3500)

Zane followed up with a Dragon of his own,"I use my Cyber Dragon's effect to special summon it from my hand without a tribute." The mechanical silver dragon hissed when it was summoned. "Then I destroy your Dragon with my spell card, Evolution Burst!" (Cyber: 2100/1600) The Cyber Dragon's eyes glowed emerald for a moment, before a blaster from the eyes shattered the weaker monster. Elvis cackled heartily at his opponent's move,"You fell right into my trap! I activate Call of the Haunted, then bring back my Solar Flare Dragon. When I do I activate Inferno Reckless Summon! Then we can each summon monsters with the same name as ones we control. So I get two more Solar Flare Dragons, and I know you have two more Cyber Dragons." With that, the Solar Flare Dragon was brought back, as well as two more identical monsters. Now there were also three of Zane's signature card on the field. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Elvis went next, "I activate Meteor of Destruction, so you lose a thousand life points!" A flaming ball of rock came out of the now dark sky, hitting Zane in the chest. (Zane: 3500, 2500) Zane somehow didn't even react to that blow either,"I gotta say Freshman, ya got guts. Too bad I'm gonna rip 'em out of ya! I end my turn, so there goes more then half your points!" Elvis yelled, and doing so triggered all three of his Dragons' abilities. Their flames brightened quickly, right before sending an orb of heat towards Truesdale. (Zane: 2500, 1000)

Zane drew, smiling just slightly,"Listen up Elvis! My name is Zane Truesdale! You better remember that I am the one who beat you! I activate Power Bond, then I chain Barrel Behind the Door." Elvis looked on horrified, Zane explained,"Since Power Bond takes my life points, I can use Barrel Behind the Door to bounce that damage to you!" The three Dragons melded together, forming their three headed form. It was enormous, about 6 times as big as an individual Cyber Dragon. (Cyber End Dragon: 4000/2800 - 8000/2800) "Now as soon as I end my turn, my Dragon's going to cost you 4,000 life points!" Zane could've ended it right then, but he enjoyed watching the older boy squirm. Zane had played this duel perfectly, why end it so quickly?

Zane shouted,"I END MY TURN, AND THIS DUEL!"

Zane v Elvis: Zane Truesdale(Winner)

Yugioh GX

Soon after the duel, Elvis stood in front of Chancellor Shepperd in the the head's office. Elvis growled,"I don't see what's so special about this one Shepperd."

"Well Mr. Gates he did manage to beat you."

"Maybe so but I wasn't using my real deck Chancellor."

Another person came in, this man had long black hair in a pony tail, a white dress shirt, and glasses. He chuckled,"It's not about the cards Elvis... It's about the skill of the duelist behind them."

"What do you know Banner?" The student snorted.

"Well I know that the only way to find out if Zane is the one is to have him face a variety of opponents. So I propose a school wide tournament, under the guise of the School Duel contest, we tell the students that the winner will face North Academy," Banner explained.

Shepperd nodded his head, then Elvis and Banner left. After teacher and student went separate ways, Professor Banner mumbled something to himself, and the only thing Elvis could hear was _Atticus._

**This story will likely be updated every other week or so. Read, review, and get your game on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh GX

Zane slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night, followed by the exciting first day of class at Duel Academy. Zane laughed at the thought of himself beating Elvis so easily. It was rather pathetic. Too bad no one knew but Zane, Elvis, and the latter's two friends. _If only Chancellor Shepperd knew, I'd be the new King of Duel Academy._

Yugioh GX

"So my fellow staff members, I believe that a tournament is in order to decide who will be representing our school in the school duel. So that way the students don't get annoyed with their studies." Shepperd concluded his speech warmly. All the staff looked at him for a moment, before smiling brightly and applauding. The students would all be asleep at this point, it was only 5 A.M. after all. Shepperd chuckled,"So this year studying will not be pushed as much as dueling..."

Yugioh GX

As the tournament began, Zane sat in his room all by himself. A few minutes ago the teachers had announced that they were looking for competitors for the School Duel, one student would represent the entire school. In his gut, Zane knew it would be him. _Their greatest duelist, their King of Cards, was a nobody. I defeated him with ease. This school probably can't teach me anything._

Oh how Zane was wrong.

Yugioh GX

All the students would have to beat the Six Pathes of Pain* Challenge. It was pretty simple, beating six proctors one after another, but you didn't restart your own life point count. This intrigued Zane, forcing him to not go for the OTK. So he'd have to find a different strategy.

Yugioh GX

(Proctor: 3000)

(Ojama Duelist: 1350)

"Now I activate Ojama Delta Blizzard! By destroying all Ojama Monsters I control, I can 'freeze' all your cards for three turns!" A tall Ra Yellow boy with a brown butch cut cried out toward his opponent. His trio of monsters, all in thin red bikini bottoms grinned widely. They grabbed eachother's hands, then in the center a single snowflake appeared, then grew to block out the sun and fly just above his opponent's full field of set cards. Suddenly the now enormous snowflake converted into a mass of tiny snowflakes, hailing down hard on the proctor's cards. A thin layer of ice covered all ten set cards, just leaving them barely visible.

The Proctor stood silently as he watched his cards get negated. The Ra Yellow kid laughed,"Now I activate my face-down, Ojama Delta Volcano. Now you take damage equal to the combined DEF of every Ojama monster that was destroyed this turn, so say goodbye to your last points!"

The Proctor howled in agony before a huge fiery eruption blasted out of the ground. Geysers of hot magma spewed out in front of the Ra, then the inferno swirled like a typhoon, and crashed into the Proctor. (Proctor: 3000, 0)

(Results: Proctor v Ojama Duelist:

Chancellor Shepperd abruptly came over the loud speaker,"Hello my students! The first student to pass the Six Pathes Challenge is... Bendex Washington! Good luck to you all my students."

Yugioh GX

_I don't need luck. I've got the most skill of everyone on this island. It's time to prove it,_ Zane thought to himself, just before he was called over by a group of six purple clad Proctors. Each having a pair of opaque indigo sunglasses, and nothing else in common.

***That's right, I can reference stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm truly sorry to all my readers/followers but I'm going to no longer be posting this story.**

**I'm not doing Zane's Origin for many reasons... 1) I don't have time. With all my homework and projects, I really can't do this anymore. 2) I just don't feel it anymore. When I started this I was so pumped, but now I'm starting to dread writing this(unlike my other stories). 3) The characters really aren't here. Zane is the worst characterization I've ever done probably, I wanted him to be immature but I don't think I could get it down without being too OOC.**

**None of these reasons are affecting my other work, so those will now be regularly updated weekly. Anyone willing to adopt this story go for it, and if said writer wanted to know my notes that I have could use them if they want. Just PM me for them.**


End file.
